Shattered Serenity
by Athena7787
Summary: Sailor Moon has been killed, and everyone is a suspect. But who really did this? And why?
1. Chapter 1

Usagi strolled the busy streets of Tokyo, happily deciding what to wear to her party tonight. They had saved the world, yet again, an were celebrating. And according to Minako, Mamo-chan had a surprise for her tonight.

Usagi entered her favorite store, and moved over to the dress section. She couldn't decide between a short, teal dress with one strap with a flower on it, or a white silk dress that flowed down to her ankles. "Well, the teal one fits my figure, but the white one is my signature color, just like my dress as the Princess..."

"Can I help you with anything?" The store assistant came over, same fake smile as always. "Yes," Usagi said,"I would like to know which dress would be better for me? I have a party tonight with a few of my friends." The store assistant looked over the two dresses and smiled. "I think white is your color. You should probably go with that one. Here. It's on me."

Usagi smiled at his offer. "I'm okay, thank you. I can pay for it myself." Usagi was still broke, but she couldn't let this stranger pay for her. "No, I insist." He said. Usagi quickly thought over his offer, feeling like she was missing something. Oh well. It didn't matter to her. She was getting a free dress! "Ok, fine." Usagi smiled and took the dress from his outstretched hand.

And without a single doubt, she left the store.

* * *

><p>Mamoru Chiba looked over his outfit and smiled. He looked really good. He managed to tie his tie perfectly, and his suit was without a single wrinkle. But tonight was an important night. Mamoru looked at the little box and sighed. Today was their one year anniversary. They had survived a whole year together without anything being destroyed. Well, except a few buildings.<p>

Mamoru opened the box, fingering the diamond ring. It was a beautiful sight, a round diamond surrounded by to smaller ones. Tonight would be perfect.

Though he still couldn't shake off the bad feeling he had.

* * *

><p>Ami looked at the two blue dresses laid out on her bed. The short one was ideal for movement, but she liked the touches on the long one. It had beading at the top, and a sash that completed the look. She also preferred the coverage to the movement. She put on the long blue dress and smiled. It flattered her waist without making her look fat. And that was important.<p>

Ami looked at the gift she bought Usagi. It was a necklace with a blue rhinestone water droplet on it. So she would always think of Ami when she was wearing it.

It was too bad Usagi would never get the chance to.

* * *

><p>Makoto and Rei had prepared food together and now were getting dressed in their almost matching dresses. They both had short dresses on, though Makoto's was green while Rei's was red. They both met back up at Makoto's place, each with their gift in hand. Makoto had got Usagi yellow rose earrings, just like the ones she always wore. Rei got her a charm bracelet with a flame charm on it. It would protect her from any youma that would attack her, as long as she was wearing it.<p>

They both got on the bus together and smiled. This was going to be the best party ever.

Unfortunately, it was also the last party they'd have together.

* * *

><p>Minako jumped from building to building, being careful not to rip her dress or lose the locket she was going to give Usagi. Artemis followed closely behind, and they made their way to Usagi's house.<p>

Usagi's mom was asleep, so they would get to party all night long.

Until they figured out what had happened.

* * *

><p>Usagi greeted all her guests at the door, stopping only to steal a kiss from Mamo-chan as he entered. "That dress really flatters you," he said, flashing a smile. Usagi felt her cheeks redden but didn't miss a beat. "As does your suit. You pay close attention to detail." And with that, they entered together, unaware of the tragedy about to unfold.<p>

About halfway through the party, Usagi went to the bathroom. They had all been drinking and eating and partying, so they all thought nothing of it. About the same time, Minako went to get some more punch. Makoto left for a breath of air, taking Luna with her. Mamoru went to check up on Usagi, hoping she was feeling alright. Ami went to get a snack, as she had not eaten much during the party. And Rei stayed in the room with Artemis.

No one could mistake the sound of Usagi screaming. They all rushed to the bathroom, only to find they were too late.

Blood stained her white dress, coming from a stab wound through her chest. Mamoru waisted no time. He picked her up, and rushed her to the hospital. They only hoped nothing bad had happened to her.

* * *

><p>The doctors said she was in critical condition. She was in a coma, and wasn't expected to wake up. All the senshi visited her, tears in their eyes, whispering words of encouragement to the unconscious princess.<p>

"Please," Mamoru said, "I've already lost you once, and I can't bear losing you again."

Ami looked around the room and sighed. "Only one of us could have killed, I mean hurt, her. We were all there at her party, and each eventually left to do something. And we will get to the bottom of this."

All the sailors held hands, each a look of suspicion and determination in their eyes. They all had a motive, and they all had an alibi. This was going to be hard. They couldn't bear the thought of betrayal from one of their fellow senshi. But they also couldn't bear the thought of Usagi dying. They **were** going to find out who did this. And for whoever it was, they would pay with their life.


	2. Chapter 2

Luna entered Rei's house, their official operations base for the time being. "I assume you all know why I called this meeting," Luna said. "So, we should get started. The quicker we find the killer the better. Do any of you know who would have a motive to do this?"

Minako stood up, nodding. "It's no secret, but Rei has always seemed to have a crush on Mamoru." Rei looked offended, but nodded nonetheless. "I admit that I have always liked him, but I would never do that to Usagi. Makoto could have been jealous that Usagi had a boyfriend while she could never find one."

Makoto nodded at this point, staying seated. "I was a bit jealous, but that was still no reason for me to go out and kill her. Ami has always been shy and insecure, and Usagi was the opposite. You could have been angry at her confidence."

Ami sighed. "I understand you saying that, but Usagi was my best friend. She showed me how to be confident. I wouldn't do it to her, trust me. I think we're missing a main point. If Usagi wasn't here, than Minako would take over as Princess Serenity."

All the girls looked shocked at this knowledge. "I'm sorry we didn't tell you," said Ami. "But we couldn't risk anyone knowing about it. The only other person who knew besides me and the cats is Minako herself."

Minako started tearing up. "I... I don't know." She slid back against the wall, letting herself plop onto the ground. "Are you trying to say you did it?" asked Rei accusingly.

Minako nodded slightly. "I did... but I didn't. My memories show me taking the knife, and pushing it through her chest. But I still don't know. I..." she trailed off, her explanations turning to sobs as she remembered the horrific scene.

"Shhh," Ami comforted her. "I think she believes someone altered her memory." "But still!" Rei said. "Why would we go against her memories?"

Suddenly, a flash of silver light appeared in the room. It was a girl with long blonde hair, with two buns on the side of her head flowing into two ponytails. "But it can't..." Mamoru murmured, aware of who this was. Usagi looked around the room and smiled.

"I am not really here, just an image brought to you because of our friendship. So listen while I have the time. None of you stabbed me. Yes, you all had a motive, including my fight with Mamo-chan, but I know none of you would take it that far. So listen up. There was a strange man at the store I went to. He had.."

Usagi's image slowly faded away, leaving them with a very small lead to go on. At least it boosted their faith in their team. They would head to the store soon, investigating that man.

"But first you all need to get to sleep," Artemis said, speaking up for the first time in the meeting. He looked around the room at the girls, eyes drooping, and said, "We will continue this tomorrow when you are all ready. You need to restore your energy for now though."

The girls nodded, each returning home for the night.

Except Mamoru.

* * *

><p>Mamoru drove through the traffic of Tokyo, thoughts of Usagi on his mind. He needed to see her. That was what would return his strength and resolve. He brushed past the doctors, all in their white coats, ignoring everything everyone else was doing.<p>

Mamoru barged through the door, only to find an empty bed. Usagi was gone. "Usagi," he murmured, tears stinging his eyes. "Usagi. Usagi. No, Usagi." he sobbed, desperately looking for a clue to her disappearance.

And he found something.

On the nightstand was a note, written in silver energy. "Usagi. I'm coming," he said, for the girl who was out there.

_Dear Mamo-chan,_

_If you are reading this, then I have gone missing. Thankfully, if I was dead, this note would disappear. So if you can read it, I'm out there and alive. There was a man with purple hair who got me my dress for free. He never said his name, nor did he have any other distinguishing features. So I guess I can't help you there. Tell the girls I believe in them and I know they would find me. The only thing keeping me alive right now is my silver energy and my hope. I need you guys. And if I don't make it out alive, well, let's just hope I do. I am not very good with goodbyes. So I guess this is just see you later, my love. _

_Come for me,_

_Usagi._

* * *

><p>Mamoru immediately reported his findings to the group. "So she's not dead," Minako cried in relief. The girls had a newfound place of hope and a new reason to keep going. Though none of their enemies had purple hair.<p>

"So it's a new enemy," Luna said, speaking for everyone. "But no matter how tough, Usagi is our leader and dear friend. We are taking her back alive or we are dying with her." Makoto stood, passion flowing through her veins, along with the need to brutally murdered whatever sick bastard wanted to hurt her friend.

Looks of strength were passed from one girl to the other, each ready to go through Hell and high water for Usagi.

"For Usagi," said Rei, being the first to stick her hand in. She was not going to let anyone torture Usagi, even if it happened to be a senshi. "For Usagi." One by one, each girl stuck her hand in, and finally, Mamoru did too.

"For the Princess, for my love, for Usagi. I'm not dying alongside her. I'm bringing her back alive. And you are too. Senshi or not, this bastard's going to pay."

They could care less at the moment, but soon, they'd care a whole lot more. For the bastard wasn't an ordinary human. She was a Sailor Senshi. And she was out for revenge.


End file.
